Full House RK style
by Serphtears
Summary: A girl rising to be a star. A certain red head is a super star. Their first movie together may be more than a movie together. Mix two friends, an odd love triangle, and what do you get? KK, AM, SM, AT


Hi everyone! This is my new story! XD I got the idea from a movie called full house, a Korean drama. But I kinda mixed this story up a little bit. So please don't kill me! I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or Full House Korean Drama

Description: A girl rising to be a star. A certain red head is a super star. Two friends who twists things around. A rewrite of Full House Korean drama twisted into RuRouni Kenshin style. Kaoru recieves a vacation from her two best friends. After the trip there is a job interview for Kaoru. Being pressured to go she leaves the house to her friends.On the plane she meets a hot red head, Kenshin. Kaoru goes on a trip and returns to find her house sold by the caretakers. Rushing to her interview, she finds out that the man on the same plane was the same guy who was going to star with her. Shockingly her house is also sold to him too! Now she wants the house back but Kenshin plans to keep it.

Himura Kenshin yawned. He had just awoken from his sleep from the sound of the alarm clock he kept near his bed. Being a big star he had to get info about a job interview that requested him, which he willingly decided to star in.

He shook his silky flaming red locks. His ambers eyes were in a daze.

"Ten more minutes…." He muttered to himself. That blasted manager of his won't be here for another hour to speak about the job….

---

Megumi Takani couldn't believe it. Being an ex model now studying for medical courses she was pregnant! With Sagara Sanouske's child! Damn that man for being incredibly sexy! Megumi had black glossy hair. A body with creamy skin that could knock a guy dead. And ruby lips. She could be mistaken for a Kitsune, or a Kitsune. She was feeling very sick this morning so she went to have a test... And she gets a nice surprise...A baby...

She rushed out of the office and there was Sano, white as flour. Sano or Sanouske was a tall well built man. With tan skin and a sexy cocky grin to die for, but right now he was the opposite. He was such a teddy bear in the inside kind of guy. He had adorable hair that was shaped like a chicken's head.

"So are you?" he croaked.

Megumi sighed "I'm afraid so. I told you to wait when we were more successful baka rooster head! And you also had to get your butt fired! And I can't work without fainting! And I'm about two months…" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry Megitsune! But that jackass was being such a jackass just cuz I was gambling! So I just hit him a little…" Sano said in a sorry voice.

"Hit him a little! You knocked him against the wall with a coma for three days! And in the contract it said no gambling!" Megumi yelled.

Then Sano did a puppy face- her ultimate weakness for him. Curse that man! And she sighed in defeat. Then she felt two strong arms around her. "It's alright, baby I'll think of something. Even if it means to do something with dirtying my hands. I'll take care of the three of us," he vowed.

Megumi could feel tears rolling down her eyes. And they ended up making out in the clinic. While little children gasped at the scene.

On cue an elderly man watching the whole scene shouted "Megumi! I have patients here that are young children too! Just take the whole day off now Megumi," the elder said kindly.

"Thank you sir," Megumi bowed. "Let's go Sano."

Then the couple went outside the clinic. Then an idea struck Sano. A very crazy idea.

"That's it!" He shouted.

"You found the solution!" Megumi cried.

Sano smiled grimly, "it's dirty but it'll ensure the kid's future and ours. I just hope she forgives us,"

---

"Yes perfect! You look beautiful! Stunning!" Shouted Max.

Kamiya Kaoru flashed a cold and sexy glance at the camera. Then she posed more poses.

"Smile!" Max shouted.

She flashed a sexy smile at the camera.

"Beautiful! You make me faint Kamiya!" shouted one of the make up artists who did her make up. Not that she needed any, as she recalled what happened earlier.

_Kaoru entered the dressing room. There was 5 make up artist sitting patiently for her._

"_What kind of blush do you wear?" questioned one and the questions begun. _

_Then she stopped them and flashed a dazzling smile, "excuse me everybody, but the truth is I don't wear any make up at all." This shocked the artists. _

"_You're lying!" Declared one._

_She shook her beautiful face. "No I certainly am not. You may try and use make up remover if you'd like."_

_And they did. Her face looked the same as it did before. One of them fainted. While another wrote this down in her journal that said 'things to sell to the paparazzi'. While Kaoru gracefully walked down to the dressing room. _

This shoot's theme was sexy and cool. And she planned to be the loveliest of all these girls. After starring in a movie that turned into a big hit, she was very well known now. The movie, Serene was such a hit! It scored over75 billion dollars.

She had silky raven black locks. And the purest of blue sapphire eyes. With full lips and pale skin- not too pale just enough for her to look like a goddess. Her body was evenly toned and not a sight of extra fat any where on her flawless body. Everything about her was perfect. Even her personality. 25 percent of her earnings went to the needy and 25 percent also went to the community help centers like Red Cross. (A/n Red Cross does NOT belong to me. I know that Kaoru's goody goodness might make you throw up but... Please bear with me! It's just part of the story and her character profile...) She knew exactly what it was like not having enough food and not having a warm place to rest.

After the shoot was finished and the unfortunate make up artists went home with only one out of ten of what the usually make per shoot, Kaoru drove home in her midnight blue convertible car with a Jasmine flower painted on the car. Her beautiful house came into view. Her father made it with his bear hands when he happened to win the lottery of one million dollars. Upon arriving home she saw her two best friends. Sano and Megumi, the two people she played match maker. Kaoru parked her car and walked over to them,

"Hey you two!" Came her sweet and beautiful voice.

"Hey Kaoru chan!" Megumi greeted.

"Sup Jou Chan?" Sano greeted. "I have good news for you!"

Good news? What kind she asked herself. "What's the good news you two? And shouldn't you be at work, Sano? And what about medical courses Megumi?" Kaoru asked the couple.

Sano winced. He hadn't told Kaoru that he was fired yet. "We both got the day off. But! Look! My work was giving away this airplane ticket for only one person to Kyoto. Foxy and I can't go so we thought you'd like it! All expenses paid! First class even! We know you could afford your own but hey!" Sano said cheerfully.

Kaoru smiled. She really appreciated them giving her this gift……. Even though they would've gone if it was for two people. She thought a vacation would sound nice. But wait! She had work! "How long is the trip?" She asked them worriedly. She didn't want their gift to go to waste.

"3 days!" Megumi announced in a cheerful voice.

'Oh good,' Kaoru thought in relief. But it kinda sounded fishy. There just wasn't something right about this. "Really? That's great! Even the trip back too right?"

"Yes! And even the hotel! A five star hotel to be exact!" Megumi cried.

"Awesome guys! So when is it?" Kaoru asked making herself as excited as she could. She really would except she had this nagging feeling she would regret this later.

The couple looked at each other and said "tomorrow."

"What! You guys could've told me sooner!" Kaoru sighed but stopped when she saw their shoulders sag. "But I'll go tomorrow, I don't have work for three days starting tomorrow..." she said in a defeated tone.

"Excellent! We'll watch the house for you!" Sano smiled.

"Alright baka rooster! But don't you even dare think about gambling my house! I also have a job interview when I get back!" Kaoru warned in a very serious voice.

"Yes dear Jou Chan," Sano pretended to be sad.

And the three friends laughed and chatted away as they walked into Kaoru's house to start packing for tomorrow. Kaoru notice Megumi was a little slow with her strides today... Kaoru would ask her about that later.

---

Kenshin nearly rolled his eye as his manager, Akira Kiyosato, talked gibberish about the movie he may star with this newly discovered star, rumored to look like a goddess.

Akira and him were very good friends. Although Kenshin was a star, as his manger, Akira had to follow him wherever he went, taking him away from his humble abode. Oh how he missed it!

"Hey Akira," Kenshin called to him.

He stopped speaking and turned to Kenshin. "Yes?" He replied.

"I want the next three days off. I'm going to Kyoto, then Tokyo to look for a house. That's where you're living too for now, right? And Tomoe lives there too." Kenshin said to him nonchantly. He looked into the mirror behind Akira. Damn he looked so fine! He complimented himself. He was right. He had a nice tan on a great built body. He smirked. This is what won him many modeling jobs. And now he's a movie star.

Akira looked at Kenshin knowingly. Kenshin was in love with Tomoe. He eyed Kenshin knowing he was checking himself out. HE couldn't help though but call Kenshin a narcist. Then he looked into the tight schedule that Kenshin had. Amazingly there was none for 3 days starting tomorrow.

"Yeah fine whatever you say. I wonder why you even pick Kyoto. But! Only for three days! Then it's to Tokyo! I'm getting tired of Toyama! When we get back, your interview, then you'll meet your co star. After that you're free to look for your house. Well I'm going to get going now. I'm booking us a ticket to Kyoto." Akira went on and on in a calm manner.

"Why do you have to come to? I can take care of myself!" Kenshin protested.

"Quit being a baby. I'm just going there to make sure things are ok and I want a vacation too. Anyways you may need back up call for all those crazed fan girls." Akira smirked at him.

"Ok. Fine. Book the tickets already! I'm going to get some more shut eye now."

Akira chucked.

---

"Here we are Jou Chan!" Sano announced.

"Like finally! You drove us around in circles, wouldn't admit you're lost, and wouldn't ask for directions," Kaoru muttered.

"Hurry Kaoru! I've already checked you in and with your luggage too! Your flight starts in fifteen minutes!" Megumi cried.

"Agh! Oh well…." Kaoru groaned. She gave them both a hug. "I'll see you in three days!" She gave them a dazzling smile.

"What Kaoru!" Megumi gave her a key. "Don't lose this! Or else!" She warned her.

"What's this for?" Kaoru asked.

"Just keep it! You'll know later!" Megumi said. "Hurry! We don't want you to miss your plane! You have your cell phone right?"

"Yeah I do." Kaoru flashed it "I'm leaving everything but my bank account in your guy's hands ok? Mess something up and I'll kill you! And when I get home I have a job interview! So make sure everything's fine when I get home!" she said a little too sweetly and waved one final goodbye and went to the stand. Little did she know that her instincts were right. Something really was fishy about this.

The couple watched as Kaoru boarded the plane.

"Are you alright Megumi? All that running must've tired you out," Sano said worriedly.

"I'm alright. That was nothing. Now we gotta go to Kaoru's house; to do business." She said grimly.

"She's going to kill us."

"Yeah, I know. I don't blame her either. We'll have to explain the whole story to her when she comes back."

"Come one let's go"

---

Kaoru boarded the plane. When she stepped foot in the plane the pilots and stewardess were staring at her. Then one asked for her autograph. Then pretty soon they all were and they promised to keep it a secret. Reluctantly she did. Then she was seated next to a window on her left. She had 8 spare minutes. So she decided to check her things. Check, credit cards, purse, and bank slips? She had them! Luggage? In the plane. Money for extra things on the plane? Plenty of it! And so she was done.

Kaoru stared at the empty seat next to her. She wondered who would sit next to her. It seemed no one would. But she'll wait anyways just in case. So Kaoru opened up a book that she brought along and began to read it. Then something caught Kaoru's attention. Suddenly a gorgeous red head arrived wearing very dark sun glasses. Her eyes followed where he walked. And then he sat across behind where she sat with a scary girl who kept trying to engage with him in a conversation. But he ignored her as if she was nothing.

She stared at her watch- two more minutes till flight.

Suddenly she felt a very gentle tap on her shoulder.

She heard a very silky rich baritone voice that said "Miss is this seat taken?"

---

Kenshin was running late! Akira forgot to mention where he places his ticket and where he placed the ticket. And it so happened that Akira boarded a different flight that was in the air flying now. So Kenshin spent most of the morning searching for the ticket in the big hotel room. Then he was late for the airport to board the plane. Placing on his dark shades he made a dash for it. With only a few minutes left he boarded just in time and tried to keep his cool

After taking deep breaths and finally able to calm himself, he entered the plane. Kenshin tried to hide his face from the pilots and stewardess's, he was rewarded with no one recognizing him. Then he went through the first class section to look for his seat. Then he caught sight of a raven haired beauty reading a book. And she looked like a goddess! Kenshin had to admit- she was far better looking than Tomoe, whom he thought was really beautiful! But this nameless girl, he felt like he seen her somewhere before. He could feel that some people were staring at him, so he glanced at the empty seat besides her, hoping he got to sit there. He was disappointed. He got the seat that was across from her behind where she was sitting. Instead he got a seriously scary girl who tried to be cool. And she began babbling nonsense to him trying to get his attention. Kenshin chose to ignore her and checked his watch. 2 minutes till flight.

Deciding that the person who was destined to sit with this raven haired beauty wasn't here, he chose to sit there himself. Gently tapping on her shoulder he asked "Miss is this seat taken?"

She looked up to him surprised and he was shocked how much more beauty she had up close.

The mysterious girl smiled a smile that was sure to make him drop dead.

"No this seat isn't taken. But you're welcome to it," and she turned her attention back to the book.

'Score! I get to get ride of this babbling idiot and then sit next to a hot chick!' Kenshin mentally screamed in his head as he seated himself right next to Kaoru.

---

As the plane lifted off and she buckled her seat belt, she couldn't help but stare at the hot guy sitting next to her. 'I want to see his eyes,' she pouted. She couldn't help her curiosity! Her book was getting pretty boring. As if he knew what she was doing,

"I know I'm sexy but you don't have to mentally strip me." Said the hottie.

Kaoru could feel her face getting red. "I certainly did not!" And she shut the book and looked out at the window on her left.

Kenshin was about to burst out laughing. She looked so cute blushing and flaring up. He could tell she was about to yell at him or something but she kept to herself. After thirty minutes of silence Kenshin decided he would break it. He was staring to feel really guilty. So in a sincere voice he said "I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. I'll make it up to you," He said to the girl who he didn't even know.

Kaoru looked at him. She sighed. "O.K. I forgive you. Just take off those shades, that's how you'll make it up to me," she smiles sweetly.

Kenshin couldn't believe it. This girl so goddess like, was smiling at him, and she looked lovelier than ever! Then he paused. These glasses where preventing him from dying from crazed fan girls. But then he knew she would be upset. So thinking fast he stared at the curtains.

"I'll show you only if I cover our seats with the curtains they provided." Kenshin told her.

"Um ok," Kaoru started out.

So he took the curtains and placed them up. As he promised he took off his glasses revealing two amber eyes.

OMFG! He was a hottie! Kaoru's eyes immediately shot up. This man looked awfully familiar….

"Have I met you somewhere, sir?" Kaoru breathed out.

"Call me Ken. I don't believe we have, although I swear I've seen you somewhere before also…" 'Ken' spoke.

"You may call me Kaoru. That's odd isn't it? We haven't met and we thought we've seen each other somewhere!" Kaoru chuckled prettily.

In their minds the both thought, 'you've probably seen me on a magazine or movie.'

Then Ken placed his glasses back on and put down the curtains. After quite a few moments Kaoru decided to ignore Ken and return to her book. 'Ken' or Kenshin grew bored and wanted to engage her back into another conversation.

"So you're going to Kyoto? What for?" He started saying.

Kaoru, interrupted from her book replied "Oh I thought I might as well have vacation here for three days. These two friends gave me the idea and ticket. The goofballs would've kept it for themselves if it came with two airplane tickets." She chuckled at that memory.

"Ah I see….." Did this girl have financial problems? "I have three days here as well."

"If you think I have financial problems, then no. You may see me again sometime…. You have three days too?"

"I sincerely apologize! I didn't mean to look offending," Kenshin apologized.

"It's alright. I probably would've thought the same thing too."

Then someone cleared their throats. It was the odd girl from before.

"May I switch seats with you M'am? I need to be a bit higher because I feel very faint," she said.

"Miss I believe that you should sit way up in the front if you feel very faint. Sitting here wouldn't make a huge difference except make you even fainter," Kaoru replied in a worried tone.

Unable to come up with another excuse the girl walked up to the front to exchange seats, disappointed.

"Thank you so much! Her acting was horrible though," Ken whispered to Kaoru.

"You're welcome but do not speak ill of that poor girl."

---

Before the two knew it they were at Kyoto. They bided each other farewells and were off. Kaoru hired someone to get her bags for her as she waited for a taxi.

When she received her luggage, Kaoru got into the taxi and drove to her hotel. The Aoiya, owned by a man named Okina. When she arrived she saw a huge hotel. It was so glamorous! She was then escorted inside the building. A desk with an elderly man and a pretty young girl was at the desk greeting her.

"Name, please or whatever reservation name?" The man asked.

"Serene," Kaoru told the man. Then a very good looking man approached the table. Not as good looking as Ken…. But… Wait! She was not in love with Ken or anything! Snap out of it Kaoru!

After a moment he said "I'm sorry, but that name is not entered in the hotel."

The man who just approached then kindly said "will you please search for it again?"

The pretty girl at the desk then said "Yeah Okina. Your hearings probably bad." She giggled.

Okina swatted the girl. "Misao! That's not a very nice way to treat your Grandpa! I'll check again," as he turned to Kaoru.

"Thank you," Kaoru smiled at the man who helped her.

He paused at Kaoru and then blushed. "No problem,"

"Ah was it Serene? Or Silence?" Okina asked.

"Oh let me do it old man!" Misao stole the computer and typed in the name. "Ah here it is! Right this way Miss! You luggage shall be taken to your room shortly!" She chirped.

"Thank you." She bowed at the two men and followed Misao.

"My name's Misao! What about yours?" Misao asked.

Kaoru stopped. "Didn't the reservation say?"

Misao stuck her tongue out "oops…. I forgot! Your name is Kaoru right? Sorry I was just- oh never mind!"

Kaoru giggled.

"Wait! You're Kaoru Kamiya!" Misao shouted.

In time Kaoru clamped Misao's mouth shut.

"Quiet! Please!" She hissed.

"Oh, sorry!" Misao apologized.

"But yes I am. If you would keep that as a secret that would be great. I really don't want spies." Kaoru sighed.

Misao smile, "sure! How about we get a latte later? My treat! I help around here so I don't need to stick around, but would you please at least have a latte or whatever you want with me?" Misao pleaded.

"Sure! I'm really bored and might as well make a new friend. Would you like to hang out with me for three days?"

"Would I!" Misao shrieked. "Like OMG OMG OMG! I'm going to hang out with a star! LIKE OMG!" Misao started to fan herself.

Kaoru smiled. This girl was so funny! Maybe she'd have a blast with this girl. Then Misao escorted her to her room.

"Here it is! And here's your luggage!" Misao sang as the cart with her luggage rolled by. After her luggage was dropped off and the deliverer left Misao asked "So would you like to go to the café?"

"Sure," Kaoru smiled. Then Misao fainted.

Serph.: Phew! That took me a couple days!  
Kaoru: YAY! I'm like a goddess!  
Megumi: Don't flatter yourself  
Sano: Please don't kill me when you get home!  
Kaoru: shut up Megumi!  
Megumi: hohohoho you're just jealous that I'm more beautiful!  
Serph.: -- Ladies... please don't let this turn into a bitch fight...  
Kaoru and Megumi: SHUT UP!  
Serph.: w  
Kenshin: (looks in the mirror) I'm so sexy! I'm so sexy!  
Serph.: O.O NARCIST!  
Kenshin: Oro? You made me say that  
Serph.: -- This after thing is so weird...  
Kaoru: I'll say  
Tomoe: YAY! I get to be in this story too! And Kenshin loves me!  
Everyone: Ok... that's just creepy... Tomoe all energetic...  
Misao: Well I'm a KK fan!  
Tomoe: (glares)  
Misao: (glares back)  
Aoshi: How come I'm not in this one?  
Everyone: OMFG! Did he just say a sentence!  
Aoshi:... And what if I did?  
Everyone: OMFG! He spoke again!  
Aoshi: I'll just be in my corner, meditating...  
Everyone: OMFG! He spoke yet again!  
Aoshi: (storms off)  
Everyone: OMFG! HE stormed off!  
Misao: Aoshi sama! (runs to Aoshi)  
Aoshi: OMFG! (runs away)  
Everyone: (burst out laughing) Like OMG! HE said OMFG!  
Serph.: Please review!  
Aoshi running for his dear life and Misao running in the background while screaming Aoshi sama.


End file.
